


В лесу не осталось деревьев

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: О пользе медиумов [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Not Really Character Death, a tiny bit of canon divergence, since I wrote it back in 2014, there will be ParaPines in other chapters of the series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Медиум помогает потерявшему память призраку, брат ищет сестру, а бабуля Бэбкок вяжет свитера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В лесу не осталось деревьев

**Author's Note:**

> всё будет хорошо. Даже несмотря на кучу культурных референсов, кровищу и убийства. Правда.

 

  
_In a forest without any trees  
where feelings and memories  
A night has many shades  
it can last for many days  
and hurt in many ways_  
— «Shades» by Árstíðir

                                                                                  
  
Это была хорошая ночь.  
Вихри облаков в тёмных небесах обрамляли луну — полную, красноватую, жуткую. Свет её окрашивал кровью и облака, и шпили домов, и громоотводы. Сегодня они походили на иглы больше, чем когда-либо, на радость докторам ужаса и дантистам смерти.  
Хорошая ночь.  
С запада разъярённые ветра нагоняли на город тоску и тяжёлые мысли. Благо, у местных уже давно выработался иммунитет к такого рода вещам, не то праздники и жизнь стали бы совсем скучными.  
Хорошая ночь.  
В кронах деревьев выли призраки потерянных детей, под землёй скреблись канализационные монстры, под сводами читального зала расправлял крылья Библиотекарь.  
Ночь перед Днём Мёртвых.  
Хорошая ночь.  
Ночь для того, чтобы укрыться в домах и переждать там, за надёжной стеной из улыбающихся фонарей-тыкв. Ночь для разгульной нечисти, которая на поверку окажется бандой подростков, впервые попробовавших алкоголь.   
Из окон лился свет, неяркий, но живой. Из-за угла мигали разноцветными рекламными вывесками множество тематических магазинов и автоматы с напитками и лёгкими закусками, вроде лакричных червячков и шоколадных летучих мышей. В любом городке есть такие автоматы. Маленькая отрада для туристов.  
В ветреной тишине раздался звук, который возвещал о голоде. Не вечном, которым страдают древние боги из книг, а самом обычном, возникающем после долгого перелёта, или стояния в очереди, или выслушивания скучной лекции.   
По асфальту зашуршали колёсики передвижного чемодана. Зацокали каблучки. Посыпалась мелочь, а за ней — проклятия.  
Крик умер, так и не родившись. Захлебнулся в фонтане крови, невидимом и почти бесшумном.  
Он так и остался в грудной клетке, пока лопались рёбра, пока ломались пальцы, пока трескалась кожа и вытягивались сухожилия.   
Он выплеснулся узорами на кости, впитался в ткань, разрисовал одежду и запутался в длинных волосах.   
Его выпили с причмокивающим звуком, впитали в себя и забрали навсегда.  
Остатки крика тянулись за распускающимися нитками, по асфальту, пока его бывшее пристанище тащили куда-то в темноту, подальше от вывесок, хэллоуиновских огней и свидетелей.  
В такую ночь лучше не оказываться на пути у чего-то темнее тени. Ибо это ночь охоты.  
Хорошая ночь.  
  
  
***  
Норман Прендергаст жил в Блиф Холлоу, штат Массачусетс, столько, сколько себя помнил, и это было одним из его маленьких жизненных просчётов. Может, если бы он уехал, всё было бы по-другому. Может, в каком-нибудь далёком университете он получил бы грант и целую кафедру. Может, его упекли бы в психушку в Мэне, или в тюрьму в Неваде. Может, он бы вылавливал трупы из Ниагарского водопада.   
Столько по-настоящему блестящих перспектив.  
Иногда он думал, что от них можно ослепнуть. Тогда приходилось просыпаться, прикрывать глаза и искать таблетки от головной боли. Мигрень — частный спутник таких, как Норман. Равно как и неприятности. И отсутствие амбиций. И безработица, если совсем не повезёт.  
Последнее не было для Прендергаста проблемой. Он всегда находил какую-нибудь подработку: в конце концов, его знал весь город. И город был ему обязан. В какой-то степени. Лет эдак уже десять.  
— Норман, я знаю, что ты проснулся! Живо вытряхивайся оттуда, ты нужен бабуле!  
Голос старшей сестры по утрам — музыка для ушей.   
Норман оторвал голову от подушки и нашарил на тумбочке упаковку с таблетками. Не глядя отправил в рот парочку, потом, подумав, ещё одну, с трудом проглотил — в горле было сухо, словно в пустыне — и принял, наконец, вертикальное положение. Или, по крайней мере, попытался это сделать.  
Джинсы оказались под кроватью, футболка, надо же, в шкафу, аккуратно сложенная, а расчёска… как будто она была ему нужна. Сколько ни старайся, укладка у Нормана только одна. Антигравитационная. А для такой и пальцами провести пару раз сойдёт.   
— Нормааааан!   
Судя по нарастающей громкости крика, Кортни уже начала подниматься по лестнице. Они столкнулись в дверях: тощий и нескладный Норман и его старшая сестра, обладающая поистине завидными формами. Вряд ли кто-нибудь смог бы с первого раза определить в них родственников: Кортни была низкой, любила солярии, осветляла русые, доставшиеся от матери, волосы, и никогда не надевала ничего чёрного. Норман же телосложением походил на богомола, волосы имел тёмные, под стать своей душе, как сам и любил говорить, а в бледности мог посоревноваться даже с призраком.  
К слову, о них.  
— Бабуля гремит спицами, а я не знаю, какой ей клубок подать. Иди уже поговори с ней.  
Клубки. Его подняли из-за вязания. Впрочем, бабушка Бэбкок была такой женщиной, помочь которой было только в радость.   
Норман спустился в гостиную, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек. Конечно, ему уже давно не было одиннадцать, но в том возрасте он не мог себе позволить подобных выкрутасов. Ноги были коротковаты. А теперь — почему бы и нет?  
Термостат в гостиной был вывернут на полную. Всё-таки, за желаниями старших в этой семье всё ещё следили. Великое американское уважение в действии.   
— Доброе утро, бабуля, — Норман зевнул и помахал рукой. Сидевшая на диване престарелая женщина, похожая на эталонную пенсионерку из рекламы нового салона аэробики, вздохнула.  
— Наконец-то проснулся. Когда-нибудь ты проспишь конец света, Норман Бэбкок.  
— Прендергаст, — машинально поправил парень, усаживаясь рядом и пытаясь понять, что именно происходит на экране включённого телевизора. Военные кадры вперемешку с кулинарным шоу могли быть в равно степени новостями, сериалом, комедийным скетчем, а также художественным или документальным фильмом. Вот поэтому Норман предпочитал игровые фильмы про зомби. Уж они-то врут, не скрывая этого.   
Бабуля покачала головой. Она не одобряла это внезапную прихоть внука: сменить фамилию на материнскую, девичью, да ещё и такую вычурную.  
— Ни одна девица не позарится на такую фамилию, — произнесла бабушка Бэбкок уже в тысячный раз.   
И её внук привычно отозвался:  
— Славно, что я этого и не жду.  
Они переглянулись. Бабуля усмехнулась и кивнула в сторону корзины с пряжей.   
— Будь так добр, принеси с чердака красный клубок.   
— Конечно, — Норман тут же вскочил с места и заодно потянулся. В позвоночнике что-то хрустнуло. Похоже, вчера он-таки славно погулял. Что же вчера такого?.. Что же… Ах да.  
Хэллоуин.  
Ночь всех святых. Самая суматошная ночь в году.   
Иной для рода Прендергастов она никогда и не была.  
На лестнице Норман снова столкнулся с Кортни: она передвигалась по дому медленно, чётко печатая каждый шаг. Словно всё никак не могла поверить, что он теперь действительно принадлежит ей.  
— Ну что там?  
— Красные. Я, пожалуй, спущу вниз целую коробку. На всякий случай.  
Кортни кивнула и продолжила спускаться.  
На самом верху Норман бросил короткий взгляд через плечо и заметил, как сестра немного помедлила, прежде чем заходить в гостиную.  
Что ж, не ему её винить. Для многих это было бы настоящим испытанием — жить в одном доме с призраком. Даже таким милым и во всех отношениях спокойным, как бабуля Бэбкок.  
На чердаке пахло пылью и воском для лыж. Странно, Норман не помнил даже, когда их доставали в последний раз, не то чтобы натирали воском. Неужели отец заезжал? Он каждый год грозился отправиться в зимний поход по окрестностям — и каждый год откладывал. Похоже, дело на этот раз зашло довольно далеко: натирание воском лыж в ноябре — это вам не шутки!  
Коробка с пряжей нашлась за старой пластиковой ёлкой, от которой пахло клеем с блёстками. Норман выпинал коробку поближе к лестнице и присел на краешек люка. Пожалуй, стоило насладиться тишиной перед рабочим днём.  
Он обещал Элвину помочь с городским архивом: по каким-то загадочным причинам записи в нём всегда проверяли и разбирали после Дня всех святых. Наверное, в честь старого Нового года. Причина, по которой Элвин, закоренелый школьный хулиган и человек, в прежние времена не способный и двух слов прочитать без словаря, стал архивариусом, была ещё загадочнее. Может, так сложились звёзды. Или в этом был каким-то боком виновно происшествие с зомби десятилетней давности. Норман не мог знать наверняка.  
За чердачным окном промелькнула какая-то тень, и Норман обернулся. С его образом жизни вздрагивать от таких пустяков уже не получалось физически.  
Наверное, птица. На фасаде дома их иногда гнездилось немало. Даже в ноябре.  
Голова бабушки поднялась над полом прямо у коробки и укоризненно прочистила горло.  
— Иду, — буркнул Норман, стаскивая свою ношу вниз. Призрак старушки в спортивном костюме, купленном специально для занятий аэробикой, исчез в полу.  
Вязать настоящими спицами бабуля Бэбкок научилась не сразу. Она не знала даже, что такое вообще возможно.  
Ей подсказал, конечно, Норман. А ему подсказали, конечно, старые фильмы. Если поднапрячься, любое привидение будет способно влиять на физические объекты. Небольшие, вроде монеток. Или вязальных спиц.   
Количество вязаных вещей, которые носили в семье Бэбкок, было просто поразительным. А всё потому, что бабуле частенько бывало скучно. Особенно теперь, когда члены семьи потихоньку расселялись по разным домам. Ведь изначально бабушка Бэбкок осталась, чтобы присматривать за внуком, а не за всеми родственниками разом.  
Причина была так себе: Норман уже вырос, непонимание и ссоры в семье сменились на лёгкое принятие и привычку. В доме свой собственный медиум — разве не удобно? Вполне, если только верить, что он действительно видит мёртвых и разговаривает с ними, а не внимает голосам «ангелов», приказывающим убить всех и каждого в радиусе трёх кварталов.   
Коробка с пряжей брякнулась рядом с диваном, бабуля Бэбкок попросила переключить канал, а Кортни позвала завтракать.  
  
Норман выбежал из дома через полчаса, накинув куртку и один из бабушкиных вязаных шарфов: красный, с зомби-оленями. Она знала о вкусах всех членов семьи, и потому перепутать вязаные подарки было практически невозможно. Кортни обожала свои бело-розовые рукавицы и короткие шарфики, отец любил широкие пояса для своего пивного живота, а мама предпочитала что-нибудь символичное. Или заряженное положительной энергией — чёрт знает, чему их там учили, на этим семинарах по энергетике. Она пыталась затащить на один из них Нормана — ещё бы, настоящий медиум, иногда эмпат — но у него не было желания общаться со специалистами по энергетическим полям и выкачивании денег из населения. Если уж и помогать, то по-настоящему.  
Местные газеты иногда печатали его объявления: почти незаметные сообщения о медиуме с фамилией местной ведьмы. Поговаривали, что мстительный дух этой самой ведьмы упокоил местный мальчишка, говорящий с мёртвыми, и что город не пережил бы тот ноябрь, потому что из земли восстали покойники. У Блиф Холлоу была очень хорошая память: короткая и выборочная. С такой жить куда проще, да и злопамятностью страдать не приходиться. Нормана это устраивало: в городские легенды он не рвался, в одиннадцать лет хотелось только, чтобы родные и одноклассники хоть разок выслушали бы. И в результате они выслушали, пусть для этого и понадобилось старое проклятие, из-за которого Агата Прендергаст начала творить в Блиф Холлоу чёрте знает что, а обвинившие её в ведовстве судьи поднялись из своих могил. Конфликт разрешили, Норману поверили, а Агата обрела покой. И сонный Блиф Холлоу вернулся в привычную колею туристического бизнеса, основанного на фигуре известной ведьмы, и ничем особо не примечательной жизни.  
Иногда к Норману обращались за помощью. Его друг Нил, который всегда воспринимал его всерьёз, приглашал выгулять своего пса: того переехал грузовик, но играть-то от этого меньше не хотелось. Элвин, местный хулиган, загнал его после школы в угол, но не для того, чтобы избить: он спросил, не сможет ли Норман поговорить с его давно почившим отцом. Норман смог. Ему даже не пришлось долго искать: отец Элвина, на удивление опрятный невысокий человечек в твидовом пиджаке, обретался у трейлера, в котором его сын жил с матерью. После истории с Агатой Прендергаст Элвин перестал задирать Нормана. А ещё Кортни, конечно, Кортни… Она любила вести долгие разговоры с бабулей Бэбкок, и Норману приходилось быть посредником. И ему это нравилось. Он узнал о сестре гораздо больше, чем из их редких обменов фразами, которыми они давно уже привыкли общаться. Кортни была гораздо лучше, чем пыталась казаться. Чуть позже они начали разговаривать и без бабушки — просто так, потому что они брат и сестра. А братья и сёстры должны друг другу помогать. И неважно, с какой проблемой: с нервами перед выпускным, вопросами ориентации или накрывшей предэкзаменационной депрессией.  
Дорога до городского архива сегодня была на удивление пустынной: наверное, не у одного Норман отходняк после Хэллоуина. Привидения тоже устают. По-своему.   
Обычно улицы Блиф Холлоу буквально кишат призраками. И шагу не сделаешь, чтобы не встретить знакомое лицо. Чуть светящееся, мертвенное, но, тем не менее, довольно приветливое.   
Типа того, которое промелькнуло мимо Нормана у почтового отделения.   
Призраки предпочитают передвигаться поближе к земле, потому что так привычнее. Да и гравитацию никто не отменял, пусть даже от неё остались одни воспоминания.   
Это приведение любило летать. Любила, судя по одежде и длинным волосам, забранным в высокий хвост.  
Норман никогда её прежде не видел её. Тёплые цветные колготки, кеды, тёмная юбка-разлетайка, мешковатый фиолетовый свитер со… звёздами? И что-то ещё неуловимо странное… Но что, Норман никак не мог определить. Его отвлекали огромные серёжки, из которых получились бы неплохие гипнотические маятники. Кортни назвала бы такую «нелепой», а в другой жизни гнобила хотя бы за один свитер. Но не теперь, конечно.  
Недалеко от Блиф Холлоу случались аварии. Пару раз Норман провожал потерянных призраков до разбитых машин и звонил в полицию. А один раз доехал до ближайшего аэропорта — упёртый попался призрак.  
Эта девушка выглядела такой же потерянной.  
Что ж. Прендергаст на то и Прендергаст. Семейный дар передаётся из поколения в поколение не просто так.  
— Привет! — Норман улыбнулся и помахал девушке рукой. Та, казалось, его и не заметила — продолжила кружить над почтовыми ящиками.  
— Привет! — парень подошёл поближе и повторил попытку. — Мне нравится твой свитер! Это у тебя не Большая Медведица там?  
На этот раз призрак повернула к нему лицо, довольно миловидное и всё ещё озадаченное.  
— Ты меня видишь? Ох, наконец-то! — призрак замахала руками, как крыльями, и опёрлась локтями на почтовый ящик. Странно, что не провалилась дальше.  
— Ты потерялась? Помнишь, как здесь очутилась?  
— Можно и так сказать… — девушка откинула со лба волосы. — Прилетела… думаю.  
— На самолёте?  
— Чувак, хэй, я над землёй парю!   
— Я заметил, — хмыкнул Норман, а потом спохватился. Нужно быть мягче. Вдруг она ещё не совсем поняла, что мертва. — Так как ты умерла?  
— О, так вот что со мной случилось! Да уж, могла бы и догадаться, сквозь меня же асфальт видно! — призрак словно разговаривала сама с собой, миновав сразу несколько стадий принятия. — Если честно, я не помню.  
— Это ничего. Можешь сказать мне своё имя, и мы попробуем разобраться…  
— Вот это странно, — девушка перевернулась вниз головой, и её хвост исчез в почтовом ящике. — Имени своего я тоже не помню.  
Норман оцепенел. Если подумать… Такое вполне возможно. Можно умереть слишком быстро и не успеть ничего понять. Или удариться головой, потерять память ещё до смерти, а потом очнуться привидением… и запаниковать. Хорошо, что стадия паники у девушки уже, кажется, прошла. Сколько она здесь уже болтается?  
— Сыграем в «Угадай имя призрака»?  
Норману плохо удавались шутки, и он не ожидал, что девушка хотя бы улыбнётся. Но она рассмеялась — довольно громко, спугнув парочку призрачных птиц.   
— Звучит весело. Вперёд.  
Прендергаст задумался, окидывая свою новую пока ещё не знакомую внимательным взглядом. Обычно имя подходит человеку и чуть ли не написано у него на лице. Как бы он назвал её… Может…  
— Может… — протянул парень.  
— О, звучит, очень похоже! — призрак замахала рукой.  
— Но я же ещё не успел ничего предложить!  
— Вот это вот «Мэйби»*…   
— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что тебя звали «Может быть»? Людей так не называют.  
— А ты уверен, что я человек? — девушка крутанулась вокруг своей оси, пытаясь, наверное, отыскать хвост или парочку крыльев, которые мгновенно отделили бы её от всей человеческой расы.   
— Э… вполне?.  
— В любом случае, мне нравится «Мэйби». Меееееееееейби, — протянуло привидение, пытаясь остановиться. Она продолжила кружиться — всё-таки, полёты ей были немного в новинку. — Звучит многообещающе.  
— И очень похоже на имя, — саркастически поддакнул Норман.  
— Именно! Ну что, будем знакомы? – девушка повисла перед парнем вниз головой и вытянула руку.   
— Норман. Норман Прендергаст, — он тоже протянул руку, хотя знал, что коснуться её призраку всё равно не удастся. В ближайшем будущем, по крайней мере.  
— Привет, Норман. Я — Мэйби. Призрак Мэйби. Мэйби призрак.  
Норман подумал про себя, что сомнений в том, что она призрак, как раз нет никаких. Но вот то, что Мэйби была весьма нестандартным призраком — это было несомненно. В конце концов, мертвецов с амнезией Норман ещё не встречал.  
  
***  
— Прендергаст! Где тебя носило? — Элвин выглянул из-за стеллажей с рукописными книгами времён заселения и сердито сдвинул брови. — Совет деньги не за просто так тебе платит.  
Норман извинился, чуть ли не бегом проскочив к секции с судебными документами.   
Половину дня Норман работал в тишине, прерываемой только редкими проклятиями Элвина и шелестом бумаги. Однообразная работа успокаивала. Особенно после напряжённой ночи Хэллоуина со всеми этими родственными воссоединениями и требовательными усопшими.   
А потом через крышу администрации просочилась Мэйби.  
— Сколько старья… — восхищённо протянула она, попытавшись раскрыть один из пыльных свитков с верхней полки. — Есть люди, которые бы сами приплачивали за возможность тут порезвиться… Мы здесь надолго?  
— Мы здесь настолько, сколько нужно для отработки пары недель горячих обедов, — пробормотал Норман, закашлявшись от тучи поднятой им же самим пыли. С этими бумагами нужно быть аккуратнее.   
— Что? — Элвин притащил откуда-то ещё пару стопок документов с загнутыми краями и ещё большими залежами пыли.  
— Я не… кха… не тебе.   
Элвин вдруг подобрался. К призракам он относился так же, как к паукам: признавал их существование, но всё равно относился к ним с настороженностью.  
— Здесь привидение?  
— Привет, друг Нормана! — Мэйби помахала рукой у самого носа Элвина. Выглядело это до ужаса забавно.  
— Она передаёт тебе привет.  
Элвин судорожно оглянулся по сторонам и вымученно улыбнулся.   
— Знаешь что, Норман… Думаю, я тут и один справлюсь. Поможешь в другой раз.   
Несмотря на все последовавшие протесты, Элвин-таки выставил Прендергаста на улицу. Он заверил, что отчисления от совета всё равно поступят, напомнил, что Норман в этой большой ежегодной уборке и так последние пару лет делал большую часть работы, и даже пообещал помочь в поисках тела. С этого стоило начать, раз Мэйби не помнила о себе ничего. Одежда её была довольно заметной, так что это не должно было занять много времени.  
  
  
Раз уж ему удалось освободиться пораньше, стоило заглянуть в участок. Благо, находился он не так далеко от здания городской администрации.   
— Хей, Сальма! Чо как?  
Сальма, темноволосая брюнетка с потрясающе тяжёлым взглядом и таким же потрясающе тяжёлым ударом, подняла голову и вздохнула. Ни одно дежурство, во время которого в полицейском участке объявлялся Норман Прендергаст, не сулило ничего хорошего. В прошлый раз он притащил с собой на буксире парочку призраков, погибших в автокатастрофе, и всему отделу пришлось разбираться с угнанными тачками и целой бандой из Кембриджа. Кто вообще базируется под боком Гарвардского университета? Хотя, ход был хорошим: подобраться к ним было довольно трудно. Если бы не показания случайного свидетеля — а на деле призрачных жертв, слова которых протоколировал Прендергаст — дело так и осталось бы в папке с простоями.   
— Прендергаст, — Сальма подняла взгляд на старого знакомого и обречённо вздохнула. — И почему мне кажется, что у тебя за спиной неприятности?  
— Эй, если меня можно считать неприятностью, она почти угадала! — прошептала Мэйби, пожирая женщину-офицера глазами. — Хороший полицейский!  
— Потерявшая память девушка — это неприятность?  
Сальма достала из глубин своего стола чистый лист бумаги и ручку.  
— Говори.  
Норман устроился на краешке неудобного стула, который Сальма старательно делала неудобным всё то время, пока работала в полиции. То есть где-то около года.  
В детальном описании Норман уже был практическим мастером. Сальма пообещала разослать ориентировки по всем патрульным — благо, их было не так много. Маленький город — один шериф. Такова массачусетская демократия в работе.  
— А где Нил?   
— В патруле, — отозвалась Сальма, пиная копировальный аппарат, который никак не желал множить скормленный ему листок. — Так что придёшь со своей девицей завтра, если хочешь ещё и портрет составить.  
— Представь, насколько всё было бы проще, если бы я умел рисовать.  
— Представь, насколько всё было бы проще, если бы ты не разговаривал с мёртвыми, — саркастически хмыкнула Сальма, стукнула по ксероксу ещё раз, и тот, наконец, с ужасающим звуком заработал.  
Норман пропустил подколку мимо ушей. Может, для кого-то так и было бы проще, но уж точно не для полиции. Не то чтобы в Блиф Холлоу часто совершались убийства, но благодаря Прендергастам раскрываемость за последние пятьдесят лет была феноменальная.   
  
Мэйби ждала его на улице. Она быстро заскучала, заглянула в хранилище улик, отыскала там призрака старого уборщика, который считал своим долго помогать любимому полицейскому участку, и перекинулась с ним парой слов, пока Прендергаст разговаривал с Сальмой.  
— Теперь остаётся только ждать. Если ты, конечно, всё ещё ничего не помнишь.  
Мэйби закусила губу и через пару мгновений отрицательно помотала головой. Призрачные пряди её волос прошли сквозь угол ближайшего здания.  
— Если вспомнишь что-нибудь — что угодно — тут же сообщи.   
Девушка кивнула.  
— Раз ты видишь мёртвых… Почему этим не зарабатываешь? Зачем разбираешь какие-то скучные архивы?  
— Вообще-то люди ко мне приходят. С проблемами. Призраками. Всяким таким. Просто обычно платят… пирогами.  
— С бананами? Или конфетами?   
— Что? Нет! Яблочными в основном. Кто вообще ест пироги с конфетами?  
Мэйби скривила свой призрачный нос.  
— Почему бы не наладить бизнес по изгнанию полтергейста? Такое ведь случается, да?  
— Иногда. Да. Но это…  
— Я могла бы забираться в дома, трясти столы и мигать лампочками. Ты бы врывался после и говорил бы о сильных выбросах энергии и гневном полтергейсте. И у тебя был бы крутой пылесос! Как в «Охотниках за привидениями»!  
Девушка вдруг принялась напевать заглавную песню из фильма. Норман до того этого не ожидал, что чуть не начал ей подпевать.  
— Я бы забиралась в дома к богатеньким. У вас тут такие имеются? Зарабатывал бы реальные деньги, не копаясь во всяком старье.  
— Слушай, я не думаю, что создан для афер.  
— Как в «Страшилах»!  
— Я не готов встретиться с призраками маньяков, косящих под Смерть.  
— О, ты смотрел этот фильм? Фрэнк Бэннистер там такой весь… загадочный, — Мэйби подвигала бровями.  
— Как ты можешь знать столько культурных референсов, но при этом не помнить собственного имени?  
— Это моя суперспособность? — Мэйби пожала полупрозрачными плечами и подплыла к ближайшей вывеске с неаккуратно намалёванной на ней ведьмой. — Почему здесь повсюду карга с огромным носом и бородавками?  
— Это вроде как наша городская достопримечательность.  
— Старушка с бородавками?  
— Ведьма.  
— Ведьм с бородавками надо поискать. Та ещё редкость.  
— На самом деле наша ведьма больше похожа на маленькую девочку.  
Мэйби на секунду замолчала. Видимо, знала об инквизиции не самые приятные вещи, чтобы нормально воспринимать новости о малолетней ведьме.  
— И откуда тебе это известно? Ты её встречал?  
— Да. Лет десять назад. Она немного… разозлилась на город. Её осудили за то, что она разговаривала с мёртвыми.  
— Оу, — Мэйби замерла в воздухе — даже волосы её застыли в странной дуге, словно она была стоп-кадром собственного прыжка. Она не сказала «Прямо как ты», но фраза всё равно повисла в воздухе. И потому Норман продолжил.  
— Она моя пра-пра-сколько-то-там-пра-тётка. Дар в нашей семье почему-то передаётся племянникам.   
— Племянники… — Мэйби задумалась. — Мне кажется, я тоже чей-то племянник. Дяди и тёти всегда ворчливые, так? Это поможет?  
Прендергаст не думал, что знание того, что у тебя есть родственники, вообще может помочь в такой ситуации. Но….  
— Может быть.  
— Да?  
— Нет, я не… Это ответ на вопрос. «Возможно, это поможет».   
Девушка захихикала.   
— Куда мы сейчас?  
— Домой. Мне нужно поспать, а ты… Я познакомлю тебя с бабушкой. Думаю, она тебе понравится.  
Так и случилось.  
Бабуля Бэбкок сразу же отметила, что свитер Мэйби определённо ручной вязки, и если это её рук дело, то "у юной леди настоящий талант".   
Когда Кортни заглянула в гостиную вечером, над диваном висели две пары вязальных спиц.   
— У нас гости? Норман?  
Прикорнувший прямо на диване парень подскочил, когда сестра принялась трясти его за плечо. Они вышли на кухню, и там Норман рассказал о Мэйби и о том, что она у них немного погостит. Кортни выглядела не на шутку взволнованной.  
— Бедняжка, — наконец, выдавила она из себя. — Жаль, с ней не поговорить… Даже кружку какао не налить!   
Кортни пошла копаться на чердаке в поисках доски Уиджа: в последний раз она пользовалась ей, когда Норман уезжал в летний лагерь, и бабушка скучала без общения. Норман вышел в коридор и услышал, как бабуля бормочет себе под нос:  
— Привёл в дом девицу, да и то мёртвую.   
Звучало это чуть ли не оскорбительно, а Мэйби, надо же, засмеялась.  
— Хотя если глянуть на его особую коллекцию, спрятанную под кроватью… — продолжила бабуля Бэбкок.  
Норман понял, что он не готов к подслушиванию подобного разговора и потопал наверх. Спать.  
Хорошо, что смущаться родственники его почти отучили.  
  
  
***  
За пару дней, которые Мэйби гостила в доме Бэбкоков, она превратилась чуть ли не в члена семьи.   
Кортни отыскала-таки старую спиритическую доску, и бабуля двигала деревянный указатель за себя и за Мэйби, которая пока только со спицами начинала осваиваться.   
Сальма молчала, а вот Нил Доун забегал вместе со своим призрачным пёсиком, чтобы узнать подробности. Никаких покорёженных машин вблизи Блиф Холлоу не находили, бездыханных девушек тоже, и вообще, сонное, неспешное течение жизни не спешило покидать своё любимое место. После Агаты Прендергаст в городе вообще стало ещё более спокойно, чем прежде.  
Они разговаривали. Чаще всего о Нормане, потому что о себе Мэйби не помнила ничего: не помнила даже, сама ли вязала свитера, как здесь оказалась, и где родилась. Родилась ли вообще. Иногда её одолевали мысли о том, что она чья-то галлюцинация. Или сон. Ведь сны умеют материализовываться при должном уходе?   
— Я словно заблудилась в лесу… — голос Мэйби был таким тихим, что Норману пришлось напрячь слух и придвинуться к окну чуть поближе. — И всё было б хорошо, ведь я знаю, что север — это там, с какой стороны на коре растёт мох. Только вот в том лесу совсем нет деревьев. Ни одного. И я не понимаю, как умудрилась в нём заблудиться. Я даже не знаю, почему решила, что вокруг вообще лес.  
В такие моменты парень жалел, что телесный контакт с призраками практически невозможен. Иные проблемы невозможно решить с помощью слов — только с помощью прикосновений. Мэйби сейчас очень не хватало объятий. Да и самому Норману тоже. Он и понятия не имел, что делать.   
С девушками всегда так трудно…  
— Хорошо, что ты бродил по этому лесу, и я тебя встретила, — девушка вдруг улыбнулась, закинула ногу на ногу и устроилась на подоконнике. — Уж ты-то точно сможешь отыскать в нём хоть одно дерево.   
Норман сделал вдох, судорожный и болезненный — он и не заметил, что затаил дыхание.   
— Ты же не идиот, — продолжила Мэйби, улыбнувшись ещё шире. Ну теперь-то уж точно издевалась. Вот это девчонка! И почему Норману никогда не попадаются заблудившиеся астральные тела, которым попросту нужно указать дорогу к оставленной в материальном мире бренной плоти? Почему ему достаются всякие… сложности?  
— Раз ты так говоришь… Это почти успокаивает. Не то чтобы я считал себя непроходимым тупицей.  
— Все когда-нибудь чувствуют себя идиотами, пффф, — Мэйби заложила вокруг Нормана крутой вираж и вновь повисла вниз головой. Похоже, ей это нравилось. Она словно рада была забыть о гравитации вовсе.  
Может быть, она всегда была такой — лёгкой на подъём, не раздумывающей с выбором и эмоционально… разной. И «призрачность» только сделала её особенности ещё ярче.  
— Мы узнаём о тебе всё, — пообещал Норман, прикидывая, куда ещё можно обратиться и где стоит поискать.   
— Эй, только не это! — возмутилась Мэйби, уперев призрачные руки в бока. — В женщине должна оставаться загадка.  
И Норман улыбнулся.   
Ему трудно будет однажды сказать этой девчонке «Прощай».  
  
  
***  
Шёл дождь. Конечно, шёл дождь. Иначе и быть не могло. Такие моменты без дождя недостаточно драматичны.   
Они нашли её. Или лучше сказать, то, что от неё осталось.  
В тупике недалеко от автобусной станции, куда заходят разве что бродячие коты и случайные туристы. Один из кассиров узнал девушку на листовке. Её вообще сложно было забыть.  
А теперь её сложно было узнать.  
Кусочки костей вперемешку с мясом, лицо, которое уже совсем не походило на лицо, остатки длинных тёмных волос, кусочки яркого свитера и — вишенкой на маньячном торте — оторванные ступни, аккуратно поставленные рядом, пятка к пятке, и кисти рук за ними, белые в свете полицейских фонариков.  
Призраки не едят, и потому с ужином расстался только Норман, которого Нил потом отпаивал какой-то горячей дрянью и успокаивающе похлопывал по плечу. У Доуна были железные нервы. А у Блиф Холлоу появились проблемы. Проблемы, с которыми местная полиция сталкивалась довольно редко: последнее убийство случилось здесь лет тридцать назад.  
  
  
Поиски убийцу — это дело полиции. Но для Мэйби это было делом жизни и смерти. По большей части последнее. А для Нормана — делом принципа.  
Единственным мотелем, который в это время года действительно принимал народ, был «Ведовской котёл». По счастливой случайности, половину администраторских смен там отрабатывал брат Нила, который без лишних разговоров пустил Нормана к записям о новоприбывших постояльцах, а сам удалился в подсобку, чтобы глянуть парочку своих школьных матчей, записанных на видео.  
Парень так углубился в увлекательный квест под названием «Попробуй разобрать почерк Митча», что не заметил, как к стойке подошли, пока гость не заговорил.  
— Привет. Эээ, на втором этаже сломался термостат, и я…  
Норман поднял голову… Спустившийся по лестнице постоялец был одет в нелепую оранжевую футболку, какие носят обычно на корпоративных занятиях по доверию, джинсы и кепку. Кто вообще носит кепки в помещении? Или в ноябре? Странно, но незнакомец показался Норману очень знакомым. Может, видел на улице? Он не особо обращал внимание на живых прохожих. Наверное, всё-таки стоило это делать.  
Парень в кепке истолковал пристальный взгляд Нормана по-своему и тут же стащил головной убор и принялся нервно крутить его в руке.   
И тогда Прендергаст порадовался, что оставил Мэйби с бабулей и вязанием и на другом конце города.  
Потому что незнакомец по ту сторону стойки был похож на потерявшую память призрачную девушку так сильно, что мог бы сойти за неё в конкурсе двойников. При должной работе стилистов.  
Похоже, Норману Прендергасту предстоял очень сложный и странный разговор.  
  
  
***  
Чего только люди не пишут в газетах.  
Сдаётся дом. Двухэтажный, на окраине города, газовое отопление, собственный бойлер и собственный мотор для выработки электричества, отдельный санузел, сад, теплица… Почему бы не приписать «В комплект входит парочка фамильных призраков»? Это, по крайней мере, привлекало бы внимание.  
Отдают в добрые руки щенка лабрадора. Или котёнка сфинкса. Почему бы не отдавать в добрые руки найденную на обочине смерть? Потерялась, бедолага, никому из знакомых не подходит, ищем хозяина или хотя бы временно хозяина. Славное было бы объявление.  
А как насчёт «для работы в ночную смену ищем квалифицированного оборотня»? С родословной. С жетончиками из клуба Анонимных Антиканнибалов – чтобы как минимум пару лет в завязке.  
Было бы гораздо веселее.  
Диппер захлопнул газету и сунул её на верхнюю полку, подальше от взгляда. Слишком скучная.  
Он вздохнул, поглубже опустился в кресло и надвинул на глаза кепку.  
Путешествовать одному было тяжело. И ужасно скучно. В такие моменты ему особенно не хватало сестры: она бы продолжила игру в потусторонние объявления и раскрасила бы «Автобусный вестник» в такие цвета, что Уорхолл бы позавидовал. Абсурд был её вторым именем. Хорошо-хорошо, на самом деле её вторым именем была «Абра», но она не любила об этом говорить. Слишком уж обычно на её вкус.  
Автобус качнуло, и Диппер сполз ещё ниже, да так и остался в подобном положении. Стучащий по окну серый дождь не прибавлял ни настроения, ни мотивации. Закинутый в рюкзак табель тоже никаких особо радостных чувств не вызывал: учёба, как ни странно, давалась ему не так легко, как он это представлял. И ведь колледж-то не бог весть какой… Иногда Диппер завидовал сестре. Той, казалось, не нужны были никакие корочки и уж тем более никакие одобрения от именитых профессоров, чтобы чувствовать себя прекрасно и уверенно идти по жизни в одну ей известную сторону. На последнем году обучения в старшей школе она не ринулась рассылать свои тесты по тщательно выбранным университетам и не спала ночами, думая о том, приняли ли её куда-то — девушка попросту укатила в бессрочный отпуск. Она поступила так, как ей Диппер себе такого позволить не мог: он просто не мог идти по дороге, большая часть которой скрывалась в тумане неизвестности. Не видеть собственный путь — худшее из зол. Уж лучше быть готовым хотя бы к чему-то понятному. Для других случаев у них были журналы.  
Серый дождь смывал с мелькающих за окном полей, деревьев и домов все цвета, превращая пейзаж в череду кадров из старого фильма. Словно «Плезантвилль» на долбанном повторе, 24/7. Почему дорога на восток такая скучная? Это обязательно условие для путешествующих наземным транспортом? Нужно было всё-таки не скупиться и раскошелиться на самолёт?  
Не то чтобы две тысячи километров — маленькое расстояние. Довольно приличное, если уж на то пошло. Но ехать с пересадками в крупных городках и остановках в придорожных кафе казалось… более безумным. Диппер надеялся по пути посмотреть на страну, увидеть парочку вещей, недоступных зрению простых смертных и, может быть, решить по дороге парочку загадок… Ведь именно этим занималась его сестра всё то время, пока всё-таки не решила поступить в колледж. Надо же: со сверхъестественными проблемами разбирался не их главный любитель, а его сестра. Наверное, в этом всё-таки было больше смысла, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Или всё потустороннее решило прятаться от Диппера до конца его дней. Такой вариант тоже не стоило исключать.  
Поступление в Амхерстский колледж стало для старшей Пайнс не больше, чем очередной ступенькой на пути… к чему-то, конца чего она сама не видела. Спонтанно шаталась по западному побережью — и решила парочку жутких сверхъестественных конфликтов. Спонтанно отправила свои данные в один из лучших гуманитарных учебных заведений страны — и прошла. Такая она была, его сестра — сама спонтанность. Спонтанность, которая выигрывала.  
Она сообщила об Амхерте в своей обычной манере — ляпнула за одним из совместных завтраков, когда заехала в кампус посоветоваться насчёт какой-то проклятой бижутерии.  
— У них есть профессор Суинни!  
— Если ты будешь петь «Нет такого места, как Лондон» на его занятиях, тебя вышибут оттуда вон.  
— Или наградят за оригинальность.  
— Это гуманитарный колледж. Кафедра искусств. Как думаешь, сколько народу не знают об этом мюзикле?  
— Правильный вопрос: у скольких хватит духу об этом пропеть?  
Нет, всё-таки спорить с сестрой иногда было просто невозможно. Ну и пусть. Пусть её вышибают. Какое дело Дипперу до этого? Никакого. У него свои проблемы в Орегонском колледже. Маленьком местном колледже в Юджине. Единственном, который согласился его принять.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Когда ты туда поедешь?  
— Думаю перебраться зимой. Окунуться в тамошнюю атмосферу, узнать, где тусуются лучшие люди…  
— В Массачусетсе? Лучшие люди?  
Девушка улыбнулась — так, как умела только она одна, понимающе и вместе с тем зловеще — и проговорила:  
— Мог бы просто сказать, что будешь скучать.  
— Я? Скучать? Ха! — Диппер демонстративно скрестил руки на груди. Сестра обняла его, повиснув на его плечах. Чуть не задушила. Ну вот как ей всегда удаётся знать наверняка?  
— Ладно, может быть, самую чуточку.  
— Я по тебе тоже скучала. Этот твой колледж…  
— Не все могут позволить себе болтаться по стране без дела целых три года.  
— А будет и все четыре! — радостно оповестила девушка то ли брата, то ли весь мир — по громкости её голоса было неясно наверняка. Она вскинула руки вверх и подскочила к шкафу. — А до тех пор стоит всё-таки закончить охоту.  
Охота.  
Точно.  
Пока сестра выбирала необходимые ей свитера и пела — «жил-был парикмахер, и была у него жена, и была она прекрасна…» — Диппер решил свериться с записями.  
Близнецы Пайнс охотились в летние месяцы, ещё с тех пор, как были детьми, и это было привычным занятием.  
В 12 лет они встретили рой гномов, который искали себе королеву, а в 16 уже спокойно могли назвать самые очевидные отличия оборотня от обычного волка. Главным было то, что оборотень иногда бормотал сквозь рычание вполне себе человеческие проклятия. И это если не считать их размера, конечно.  
— Погоди, а это не в Амхерсте девиз «Terras irradient»? «Пусть несут в мир свет»?  
— Как раз по мне, — девушка привстала со скамейки и щёлкнула по одной из звёзд на своём необъятном сиреневом свитере. Россыпь белых созвездий тут же загорелась неоновым светом. Очередная легко воспламеняющаяся дизайнерская вещь. Диппер понадеялся, что в этом свитере не припрятан айпод с записью его любимой песни. Он не был уверен, что не начнёт подпевать: тогда все студенты во дворе узнают о его маленьком увлечении «Баббой». Не то чтобы это было что-то зазорное, особенно для взрослого и сознательного человека. Так ведь?  
— Так что там с этим кулоном?  
Диппер покопался в памяти и медленно кивнул.  
— Проклятые объекты нужно уничтожать там, откуда они появились, чтобы наверняка. Но я ещё проверю. Оставайся на связи.  
Она помахала в воздухе своим ярко-розовым телефоном — «Конечно, бро-бро!» — и с тех пор Диппер её не видел.  
Она отвечала на телефон: один раз на границе с Техасом, ещё раз — когда уже приближалась к Массачусетсу. Ещё и радовалась, что кулон удачно подвернулся: можно было избавиться от него и сразу же осесть в Амхерсте.   
А потом связь прервалась. Чёртовы украшения! Чёртов семестр. Чёртов Хэллоуин.   
Всё самое неприятное всегда случалось в конце октября. Это был негласный закон.   
Из-за него Диппер ехал сейчас через всю страну и волновался. Совсем чуть-чуть, потому что его сестра была крепким орешком — куда уж до неё какой-то бижутерии, пусть даже и проклятой!  
Хотя не стоило всё-таки отпускать её одну, как Диппер отпускал её… всегда. То ли это было чрезвычайное доверие, то ли чрезвычайная глупость — точно не скажешь.  
Он вздохнул и отодвинулся от окна, от которого слегка дуло. Интересно, когда именно в Массачусетсе выпадает снег? И что будет, если закопать в него проклятую вещь?  
Диппер решил, что стоит это выяснить — сразу же, как найдёт сестру. Исключительно в исследовательских целях. В журналах, которые он вёз с собой, всё ещё оставались свободные страницы.   
  
Он приехал в Блиф Холлоу, штат Массачусетс, поздней ночью в ноябре: автобусная станция встретила его тишиной и одним-единственным работающим фонарём. Диппер пытался поспать в транспорте, но автобусный сон не самый здоровый, а сейчас ему нужно было отдохнуть как следует. Охота — всё-таки не шутка. Особенно когда твоя сестра исчезла с радаров.  
Может, из-за своей сонливости Диппер не заметил нарисованную Нилом Доуном, полицейским и лучшим другом местного медиума, листовку с лицом своей сестры на ней. Может, из-за неё же он чуть не забрёл на кладбище. И уж совершенно точно из-за неё Диппер Пайнс попал в единственный работающий мотель в этом маленьком, забытом всеми городочке. Последнее было везением в чистом виде.  
Неудивительно, что на следующее утро в номере сломался термостат.  
Неудивительно и то, что парень на ресепшене убежал на обед прежде, чем починил термостат.  
Удивительным было другое: этот парень вернулся. И то, что он сказал, было похоже на одну из историй из «Баек из склепа».  
  
  
***  
Cообщить призраку о том, что он мёртв, иногда довольно сложно. Не все верят. Не все чувствуют свою бестелесность. Не все хотят умирать.   
Сообщить о смерти кому-то из близких умершего — ещё сложнее. Норман Прендергаст не так часто это делал, но всякий раз чувствовал себя ужасно. Много хуже, чем после Хэллоуина или с похмелья. Много хуже, чем во время приступов мигрени.  
Сказать Дипперу Пайнсу о том, что его сестра-близнец превратилась в груду мяса и кусочков свитера, казалось совсем невозможным. «Погибла?» «Была найдена полицией?» Даже не выбрать, что звучит хуже.  
«Её призрак сейчас рядом со мной. Да-да, я вижу мёртвых, даже говорю с ними, и ещё немного вяжу. Такая вот разносторонняя личность.»  
За такое можно ударить по лицу? Вполне. Норман бы ударил.   
Он выпалил подготовленные предложения разом, глядя куда-то в пол, не в силах поднять взгляд. Было бы честнее, смотри он в глаза. Но это невозможно. Только не сейчас, когда Мэйби светится ярче, чем прежде — от волнения, должно быть. Не сейчас, когда сам Норман никак не может прогнать из головы красочную картинку: разлагающееся мясо вперемешку с грязью и застывшей кровью, яркие нити пряжи, волосы и кусочки переломанных костей. Всё это когда-то было живым человеком. И этот человек жил: смеялся, грустил, совершал ошибки, шутил о «Страшилах» и пел песни из бродвейских мюзиклов. Этого человека звали Мэйбл Пайнс, и у неё был брат-близнец. Брат, который остался жив. И Норман даже представить не мог, каково это — потерять близнеца.   
Если бы умерла Кортни… Мир Нормана изменился бы до неузнаваемости. Но потерять старшую сестру — это не то же самое, что потерять близнеца. Последнее даже звучало хуже.  
А на самом деле…  
Диппер Пайнс долго молчал. И когда заговорил… Норман предпочёл бы, чтобы он продолжал молчать. Чтобы он был сейчас в полицейском участке, и какому-то мелкому эмпату не пришлось бы чувствовать медленно разливающееся по комнате неверие.  
— Говорят, у близнецов особая связь. Что они чувствуют друг друга. Знаешь, что почувствовал я?  
В комнате повисло тягостное молчание. Правильной реакции на такие слова не существовало, и Норман просто стоял, чуть приподняв плечи, словно пытался защититься от чужих ощущений. И, конечно, не мог. С эмпатией у него были проблемы: просто так закрыться разом от потока сильных чувств он не мог.   
— Ничего.  
Мэйби — Мэйбл — всхлипнула, хотя плакать привидения, конечно, не умели. От привычек сложно избавиться.  
— Норман, я хочу его обнять. Срочно. Так что извини.  
Прендергаст не успел даже должным образом отреагировать. В конце концов, это не было необычной просьбой. На Хэллоуин большая часть мертвецов как раз этого и просила: более тесного контакта с родственниками. Именно поэтому ночь Хэллоуина была для Нормана такой тяжёлой и именно поэтому он мало что запоминал из её событий. Слишком часто становился сосудом для двух душ: соскучившейся по теплу призрачной и своей собственной, которой приходилось подвинуться.  
Иногда слова не помогают. Иногда важны только действия.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но что за…  
А потом Мэйби сделала кое-что странное. Норман почувствовал, как его правая рука дважды ударяет по чужой напряжённой спине, а губы двигаются сами собой.  
— Пэт-пэт.  
Диппер застыл.  
Мэйбл выскользнула из тела Нормана — дышать сразу сделалось чуть легче, а ещё стало гораздо теплее.   
Сам медиум не торопился размыкать руки. Он и забыл, когда в последний раз с кем-то обнимался. Без посредников, по крайней мере.  
— Он покраснел, — прошипела Мэйби, пролетая мимо прохладным бризом, и захихикала. До чего же быстро у неё менялось настроение. Или дело было в том, что она так ничего о себе не вспомнила, и эта «Мэйбл Пайнс» была для неё так же далека, как Марс или понимание устройства мира?  
Норман тут же разомкнул чужие объятия и отступил на шаг.  
— Чёрт побери… Это… Это была Мэйбл?  
Вопрос звучал скорее как утверждение, но Норман всё равно кивнул.   
— Значит, ты что-то типа медиума? Экстрасенс?  
— Экстрасекс, — прошелестела Мэйбл под потолком. Норман поперхнулся воздухом. Для смеха точно было не время — хотя с таким уровнем восприятия чужого настроения удержаться было тяжело. Диппер вопросительно глянул в его сторону.  
— Нет. Да. Всё нормально, — замахал руками Прендергаст и добавил чуть тише. — Твоя сестра шутит.  
— Я бы удивился, если бы она этого не делала.  
— Как ты вообще можешь быть таким спокойным? — Норман потёр затёкшую шею и сосредоточил своё внимание на книгах, которые Пайнс достал из своего рюкзака и теперь сосредоточенно листал.  
— Потому что если моя сестра действительно умерла, — он даже не запнулся, когда это произносил. — Мне нужны доказательства посерьёзнее. Когда я говорил о связи близнецов… Это не для красного словца было.  
  
Мэйбл Пайнс уже доводилось умирать. Не до конца. Не наверняка. И не то чтобы очень надолго.  
Приходилось умирать и Дипперу Пайнсу. В первый раз — в двенадцать лет. И это нельзя было назвать положительным опытом. Разве что чуть-чуть.  
Да и смертью в прямом смысле слова это было не назвать. Какое слово подойдёт для «мой дух изгнали из собственного тела, но, так уж случилось, что ненадолго»?   
То давнишнее лето, в которое близнецы нашли журналы с описаниями всяких сверхъестественных тварей, принесло им куда больше опыта, чем они ожидали от обычной летней поездки к дальнему родственнику. Гигантские летучие мыши-вампиры, не выносящие попсовых песен зомби, путешествия во времени… И, конечно, Билл Сайфер.  
Тогда для него не существовало лучшего названия, чем «демон». Один из тех трикстеров потустороннего мира, которым скучно в рамках своего бытия и всегда хочется вмешаться в дела простых смертных. В конце концов, заскучать можно, даже если ты выглядишь, как большой дорито, и обладаешь знаниями, о которых мечтали большинство сильных мира сего.  
Близнецам Пайнс, которые с ним связались, были менее амбициозны. Да и какие проблемы могут быть в 12 лет? Конечно, самые обычные, вроде парня, к которому не подступится, или загадки, которая маячит перед глазами и дразнит своей неприступностью. Если подумать, тайны и любовь похожи: недостижимостью, сложностью и выбросами адреналина. Последним Билл Сайфер обеспечил близнецов по самые уши.  
Он был мастер заключать сделки, и неважно, что было их предметом. Иногда нужно начинать с мелкого, чтобы потом сыграть по-крупному.  
Близнецы Пайнс покидали свои родные тела слишком часто для детей двенадцать лет. Приятного в таком мало: наблюдать за самим собой, творящим чёрте что, было тем ещё испытанием. А невозможность хоть как-то этому помешать была ещё хуже.  
В их безумных гонках с нечистью и монстрами, словно выпрыгнувшими прямиком из шоу с канала Сай-фай, смерть была маловероятным исходом. Близнецы не умирают просто так, уехав в забытый всеми богами штат и исчезнув из зоны действия сети. И уж тем более один из них не может умереть тихо, так, чтобы второй этого не заметил. В тот же самый миг.  
Мэйбл Пайнс не могла умереть. Хотя бы потому, что была для этого слишком упрямой. Встреть она Смерть, и тот не ушёл бы от неё без новой мантии и советов по выходу в свет.   
Всего-то теперь и нужно, что вернуть сестре память, а потом и шатающееся где-то тело.   
  
***  
Ему снился конец мира. В потемневших небесах, выложенных красным стеклом, раздавался знакомый смех. Где он его слышал? Почему ему кажется, что это не он его слышал, а кто-то другой? И при этом смех всё равно знакомый, словно он раздаётся каждый раз, стоит только закрыть глаза?  
Земля раскалывалась и падала вниз, в первобытную пустоту — прямо как тогда, когда Агата разозлилась и раскрасила небеса в свои цвета. Маленькая ведьма, которую никто не слушал, разрушала окружающую реальность похлеще Ванды Максимовой из комиксов. Кто же это делал сейчас?  
Смех то пропадал, то возвращался с новой силой. В ушах поселился звон, а спросить, в каком ухе звенит, было не у кого. Странное ощущение. Вопрос так и хочет вырваться сквозь зубы, жжёт язык, но растрачивать на пустоту собственный голос совсем не хочется.  
Когда на шее сомкнулись чьи-то пальцы, холодные и выпачканные грязью, вопрос умер, так и оставшись незаданным.   
Закричать не получалось. Смех, вот странно, не стал звучать громче, он вовсе пропал.  
— Вот умница, — прошептали над самым его ухом, на этот раз точно знакомым голосом. Перед тем, как темнота сомкнулась над ним, он увидел Большую медведицу на фиолетовом свитере, зияющие кровавые прогалы на месте глаз, сиреневые нити, прошитые сквозь губы, и тяжёлый на вид бронзовый кулон, болтающийся под несуществующим ветром.  
  
Сообщение от Сальмы пришло в 7 часов утра, когда Норман Прендергаст боролся с кошмаром в подсобке мотеля «Ведовской котёл». Это было единственное место, до которого он смог доползти после чуть ли не целой ночи в качестве посредника между близнецами Пайнс  
Диппер, похоже, не верил в то, что его сестра умерла. Его не смущало даже очевидное доказательство в виде призрака. Просто так привидениями ведь не становятся? Что же у близнецов за жизнь, если это для них в порядке вещей?  
Удивительно, как маленькие вещи, вроде забытого где-то кулона или смс-ки, могут изменить мир.  
«Пальчики не совпали».  
Пока Норман пытался разлепить глаза и нашарить таблетки, которых тут, конечно, не могло быть, Диппер Пайнс бесцеремонно вторгся в подсобку с одной из своих странных книг под мышкой и… это что, чёрные свечи?   
Прендергаст почувствовал себя героем одного из тех фильмов, которые так любил. Как будто ему в одиннадцать лет не хватило таких ощущений.  
— Эй, экстрасенс, поднимайся. Мне нужна моя сестра.  
Головная боль была такой сильной, что Норман был близок к тому, чтобы ответить не так, как того требовала ситуация. Кортни бы им гордилась.   
Словно в ответ на призыв своего брата в подсобку просочилась Мэйби. То есть Мэйбл, пора бы уже привыкнуть называть её именно так. И выглядела она слишком жизнерадостной для того, кто умер.  
— Слушай, а мы правда с ним так похожи? В зеркалах я не отражаюсь, вот и подумала…  
— Ты же видела листовки, — промямлил Прендергаст, щурясь от яркого света, льющегося их открытой двери.  
— Какие листовки? — подал голос Диппер.  
— Полиция помогала мне найти Мэйби, и мой друг Нил, он умеет рисовать…  
— Мэйби?  
Диппер прищурился, отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Кажется, он расставлял свечи в каком-то порядке? Вроде пентаграммы? Норман об этом и думать не хотел. Но всё же спросил, игнорируя адресованный ему вопрос.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Мэйбл приехала сюда, чтобы избавиться от одной вещички. Её нужно найти. Наверняка, она во всей этой кутерьме и виновата. Говорят, у вас обреталась ведьма?  
— Агата к этому отношения не имеет.  
— Агата Прендергаст? — вдруг встрепенулся Диппер. — Та самая, которую лет десять назад упокоили с… Подожди-ка. А твоя фамилия разве не…  
— Прендергаст, да.   
— Я видел объявление в газете. И статью тоже, когда мы охотились в Нью-Гэмпшире. Подумал, что возраст преуменьшили — одиннадцать лет, что….  
— Охотились?  
Диппер замер и неловко потёр заднюю часть шеи рукой.  
— Это… долгая история. Мэйбл, будь добра…  
Одержимость, пусть даже по доброй воли и с согласия медиума — та ещё хрень. Голос то и дело соскальзывает на чужой, так что пугаешься всякий раз, когда это происходит. И ещё этот проклятый холод… Норман не удивится, если подхватит простуду. Он не удивится даже, если приключение с близнецами Пайнс выльется для него во что-то покруче больного горла.   
Чёрные свечи, надо же, горели голубым пламенем, и в подсобке маленького мотеля это смотрелось, должно быть, особенно комично. Да любой бы смотрелся комично с мешками под глазами, которые смогли бы посоперничать с угольными шахтёрскими, с высунутым языком и вытянутой над картой города, которую нашли тут же, на стойке у ресепшна, рукой. Мэйбл пыталась сосредоточиться. В конце концов, это она привезла в город проклятую вещь, пусть и не помнила об этом.  
Норман, должно быть, отключился, потому что следующим, что он помнил, был удивлённый девчачий возглас, прозвучавший из его рта, и последовавшее за этим:  
— Да это же буквально за углом.  
  
  
Несмотря на то, что Норман дико хотел спать и так же сильно хотел избавиться от мигрени, которая теперь отдавалась непрекращающимся колокольный звон у него в голове, он обнаружил себя по правую руку от Диппера Пайнса и по левую — от его призрачной сестры, идущим в сторону лесных насаждений. Поступать правильно было в природе Прендергастов. Даже если это самое «правильное» у них получалось определить не с первого раза.  
Парковая зона Блиф Холлоу вытекала из города, как мозги из пробитой головы. Лучшего сравнения Прендергаст придумать не мог, да и не хотел. В зомби было своё очарование. Особенно на экране. Было своё очарование и в тех, кто с ними сражался. Кто, скажите на милость, не мечтал хотя бы на один вечер превратиться в Эша Джей Уильямса?  
Кулон принадлежал ведьме из Массачусетса — одной из сотен осуждённых на костёр или смерть от воды. Только вот эта ведьма была осуждена по невиданной для той поры справедливости. Она славилась тем, что соблюдала строгую диету из сердец своих соседей. Неудивительно, что никто не стремился селиться к ней поближе. Собственно, больше о проклятой подвеске узнать близнецам и не удалось. Но хватило и этого: следы кулона вели в Блиф Холлоу, затерянном в Штате Заливов городке, о котором не слышали даже некоторые автобусные операторы.   
— Почему у меня такое ощущение, что вы творите нечто подобное не в первый раз?  
Они продирались сквозь заросли орешника, обойти которые не представлялось возможным. Как это место вообще могли назвать «парком»?  
— Меня не спрашивай, я всё ещё не в курсе, — Мэйбл единственная не страдала от веток, и Норман начинал ей немного завидовать.  
— Не то чтобы. Я говорил, это долгая история.  
Почему-то теперь Норман был уверен, что однажды он её услышит.  
— Мне действительно было тогда одиннадцать, — ляпнул он, сам того не ожидая.   
  
А потом они вывалились из орешника… прямо под ноги Мэйбл Пайнс.  
Её сложно было спутать с кем-то ещё. Те же длинные чуть вьющиеся волосы, та же яркая одежда — и свитер с Большой медведицей — и босые, перепачканные ноябрьской грязью босые ноги.  
Нормана оттолкнули в сторону, и сделали это как раз вовремя: тени, клубящиеся под ногами Мэйбл Пайнс, оскалили волчьи морды и кинулись вперёд, ведомые одним им слышным приказом.  
Они побежали по кругу: похоже, оба решили застать ведьму врасплох. Та уставилась на призрак Мэйбл, висевший в воздухе прямо перед ней, и не могла глаз отвести.  
Одна из теней лязгнула зубами в опасной близости от девушки, и Норман резко изменил направление своего бега: неизвестно, что эти твари могут сделать с привидением. Духом? Как назвать того, кто не умер, но кого выгнали из его собственного тела?  
Он не успел. Вторая тень, тёмная, почему-то очень горячая, как угли, только что вынутые из камина, сшибла его прыжком.  
Где-то совсем рядом первый волк приложил об землю Мэйбл-призрака.  
Поднялся ветер. Неужели все ведьмы были так падки на спецэффекты?  
Диппер Пайнс, отбившись от теней, повис на ведьминых плечах и потянулся к беспомощно болтавшемуся на ветру проклятому кулону.  
Удивительно, какие глупые мысли могут посещать человека в экстремальных ситуациях. Секунду назад ты терял сознание от нехватки воздуха, а сейчас восхищаешься той невероятной крутостью, разившей от человека, которого ты и знаешь-то всего один день.   
Порывы ветра вокруг ведьмы обрели цвет и форму, тени под её ногами хищно лязгнули окровавленными зубами.   
Диппер почти дотянулся… Почти… Почти…  
Кокон из ветра вдруг расширился на манер взрыва, отбросив от ведьмы всех её противников.  
А потом появилась Лора.  
На ней был фиолетовый свитер с дурацкой рожей кота, юбка и каблуки, совсем не практичные для массачусетского ноября. Сквозь неё были видны чёрные остовы деревьев и серое небо. И она дотянулась до кулона и со всей своей призрачной силой бахнула им о камни.  
Призрачная Лора когда-то была живой, а теперь от неё остались только кровавые куски плоти, которые нашли в переулке за автобусной станцией.  
  
***  
Она приехала в Блиф Холлоу поздним вечером на Хэллоуин, и её встретила толпа разодетых в монстров подростков, которые явно приняли на грудь гораздо больше, чем могли выдержать. Но пьяные подростки — это такие мелочи. Особенно после парочки встреч с вендиго лицом к лицу. Или всё-таки лицом к морде?   
Мэйбл Пайнс вспоминала.  
У неё немного кружилась голова, и в горле першило, но для ноября это были не новости. Массачусетс оказался куда холоднее, чем она рассчитывала. Хорошо хоть запас свитеров у неё всегда был с собой.  
Кулон, который Мэйбл таскала в кармане, потому что проклятые вещи не стоит надевать на шею — плавали, знаем — нагревался, но она этого не замечала. Заключённый в нём дух ведьмы, охочей до чужих сердец, ждал. Больных гораздо легче выгнать из тела. И уж лучше выглядеть беззащитной и приветливой, если собираешься устроить охоту.  
Мэйбл вспоминала.  
Она встретила Лору у автоматов с закусками, замёрзшую и немного потерянную. Экстренный запас свитеров и тут пришёлся кстати.  
Лора ехала, куда глаза глядят, и долго на одном месте не задерживалась — да и нечему было её удерживать. Ни родственников, ни друзей, с которыми хотелось бы поддерживать отношения. Только дорога и то, что поджидало за поворотом.  
Старшая Пайнс не помнила, как кулон оказался у неё на шее — помнила только вспышку, холод и то, как падала куда-то. Наверное, прямиком в массачусетское небо.  
Мэйбл вспоминала.  
У неё есть брат. И своя дорога. И Амхерст. У неё — куча приключений, друзья в Орегоне, спицы для вязания и небывалый запас энергии и дизайнов свитеров. У неё никаких конкретных планов, только намерения, и ей хорошо.  
Она снова живёт.  
  
— У вас тут есть кондитерская? Сойдёт даже «Данкин Донатс»! Всё, что угодно, за дозу углеводов и горячий белый шоколад!   
Мэйбл стояла посреди деревьев, усыпанная рыжими октябрьскими листьями — они застряли в её волосах, прилипли к колготкам и усеяли кеды — и была совсем живой.  
  
  
***  
Он не был уверен наверняка. Несмотря на всю свою показушную уверенность, Диппер Пайнс всё-таки не знал, жива ли его сестра. На охоте случается всякое. И то, что пока им везло, было Вселенской случайностью, а вовсе не их собственным правилом.   
Мужчины не плачут, но для этого правила тоже бывают исключения. Воссоединение со своей глупой сестрой, несомненно, попадало под эту категорию.   
Злосчастный кулон, от которого теперь несло палёным, они закопали в лесу. Подальше от того дерева, под которым была похоронена Агата Прендергаст. Странно, какие разные ведьмы всё-таки рождаются в одном и том же месте.   
Лору, девушку, которую никто не искал, похоронили на местном кладбище на деньги налогоплательщиков. Близнецы Пайнс проводили её в последний путь вместе с Норманом Прендергастом, который разговаривал с мёртвыми чаще, чем с живыми.  
Что ж, случается и такое. Особенно в маленьком городке Блиф Холлоу где-то в штате Массачусетс, далеко от больших дорог.  
Мэйбл Пайнс переехала в Блиф Холлоу в начале зимы, когда серое северное грозилось снегом, а жители западного побережья запасались шарфами. До Амхерста отсюда было совсем недалеко, а она — вот ведь странное дело — так и не передумала со своим поступлением.  
Диппер Пайнс приехал на Рождество, когда все вывески в городе пестрели разноцветными огоньками, а в моллах начались распродажи.  
Тогда-то Норман Прендергаст и услышал, наконец, обещанную ему «долгую историю» о невероятной жизни близнецов.  
А жизнь самого Нормана Прендергаста оставалась спокойной ещё довольно долго время — пока в Амхерсте не появился новый преподаватель.  
Тогда в долгой истории близнецов Пайнс началась новая глава. С подзаголовком о пользе медиумов.   
  
____________________________________________________  
*may be [мэй би] (c англ.) – может быть 

**Author's Note:**

> фанмикс - http://pleer.com/list3635776G5qt


End file.
